All My Relationships End Badly
by FireflyoftheShadowWolves
Summary: This is an Avalance one shot, set at the end of season 3 episode 11 so if you haven't watched this episode yet there will be spoilers.


**Avalance oneshot, it is set at the end of season 3 episode 11, so if you have not seen it yet there will be spoilers!**

* * *

 **All My Relationships End Badly**

Sara had been thinking about what Zari had said when they all thought that they were going to get blown up for a while, specifically that she should ask Ava out, Sara wasn't stupid she had seen the signs that Ava had been giving her but her last relationships had not worked out at all well.

Could she take that leap of faith again and risk getting her heart broken again or potentially breaking Ava's heart, one night stands had always been easier of her to handle since Nyssa… there were no emotions just release.

But on the other hand, after her one night stand with Alex Danvers at Barry and Iris's wedding the woman had told her that there was someone else out there for her, what if Ava was that person and she didn't act on it.

Okay, that's it. Sara thought I am just going to call her, she headed for the jump ship to get some privacy, if there was once thing about the team that annoyed her it was their inability to knock.

Sitting down in the jump ship she called Ava.

"Hey," Ava said answering.

"Hey," Sara responded.

"What's up?" Ava asked she looked concerned.

"Not much, one of my team gave me some really conflicting advice. I feel like I should take it but if I do and it goes badly I will end up hurt, and probably so will someone else." Sara explained.

"That sounds like quite the problem, to help you I would need to know what advice you were given." Ava comments, Sara was quite sketchy on the details there.

Sara sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it, but in basic terms she told me to ask you out and all of my previous relationships ended badly." Sara said, decided to take the leap of faith.

Ava blinked, was Sara asking her out or was she just saying that someone else had said to ask her out.

"I think that any break up tends to go badly, if you want to talk about it, maybe you can get over your fear of your next relationship 'ending badly' as you say." Ava suggested, maybe she could help Sara with what was bothering her, and then they could deal with possibly going out.

"Yeah, I suppose I could talk, it would easier if you could come over…" Sara said, after all telling Ava about her past relationships might help her sort her feelings out and it would certainly help Ava get to know her more.

"Sure, I can tell Gary that I have a meeting, just a minute." Ava said, disappearing off the screen in front of only to appear behind her about two minutes later.

"Thanks, I am sure that hearing me telling you that I like you and that all of my previous ended badly can't be easy to accept." Sara muttered glancing at Ava as she sat down next to her.

"Well a little, but I like you too, and if telling about what happened is going to help you I am willing to listen." Ava said gently.

"Right, I hope you are ready for a rough ride because my relationship history is anything but pleasant. The first relationship was already doomed to end badly before it even ended badly, I started sleeping with my sister's boyfriend Oliver Queen, I had liked him before she started dating him so when he came to me I didn't say no." Sara started.

"He invited me on the Queen's Gambit which sank in a storm, we were separated for almost two year and when we bumped into each other again he had started a new relationship with a woman called Shado. That relationship ended badly because of me too, the man that had taken care of me in the two years that I was away from Oliver put a bullet in her head because Oliver chose to save me and I know that he did it because he still loved my sister." Sara explained.

"That is rough, when you talked about your sister before you two seemed to get along, a take it she forgave you." Ava mentioned.

"It took her over six years to get along with me again and for most of them I wasn't even there for her not to get along with. My next relationship was when I discovered that I liked girls, Nyssa al Ghul she rescued me from Lian Yu when I was separated from Oliver again. She was the one that introduced me to League of Assassins, and I loved her so much, I was with her for other three years. She looked after me and taught me how to look after myself."

"When I had to leave her, I don't think I had ever felt pain like it. I had to go back home to make sure that my sister and father were okay after that quake in the Glades. Because of that pain after Nyssa released me from the League I went back to who had made me feel better before Oliver." Sara continued.

Sara stopped to take a breather and glanced nervously at Ava, hoping that she wouldn't see disgust on her face. Surprisingly there wasn't disgust only understanding and love.

"You Sara Lance have gone through more than most people could ever survive and you are still standing bad relationships or not you are a lot stronger than you think, strong enough to make another relationship if you wanted it too." Ava said confidently.

"Yeah, but I am not finished yet." Sara muttered.

"Okay, well do you want to continue?" Ava asked, she wondered if she should hold her or something to give her a bit more comfort, but then decided against it, there would time for that after.

Sara nodded, "I went back to Nyssa later, I made a deal with her to get the League of Assassins to help save Starling from Slade Wilson. I had to go back to League and they would help defeat him, so I did and I walked straight back in Nyssa's arms as well, she was the one good thing for me in the League."

"I was killed a few months after that while I was tracking down leads on Malcolm Merlyn for the League, he drugged Thea Queen and got her to shoot me. After I was brought back to life by the Lazarus Pit about a year later, I came back without a soul and John Constantine restored it for me. After that it wasn't long before I joined the Legends, I started to develop feelings for Leonard Snart before we could act on them him sacrificed himself to save us." Sara continued, tear welling up in her eyes.

"I decided then that I would fall in love again, until that is a had a one night stand with

a woman called Alex Danvers, she had never had a one night stand before and was extremely awkward afterwards especially as we were attending the same wedding. But after all that happen then she told me that I would find someone else for me, that would be for more than one night. I believed her, for the most part." Sara explained.

"So is that all of it?" Ava asked, taking Sara's hand gently in one hand while her other cupped Sara's cheek and turn her face so that she could look into her eyes.

"Uhm, almost all of it, I might have slept with John Constantine while I was dealing helping him deal with Mallus." Sara muttered trying to avoid looking in Ava's eyes.

"Well Miss Lance, it would seem to me that you have only ever had serious relationships with two people before, but I am still willing to go out with you." Ava told her.

Sara looked at her the shock was written all over her face, Ava must be more nuts than Sara had originally thought anybody else would already have run the other way.

"Seriously?" Sara questioned.

"Yes, I am not saying that I am just going to jump into a relationship with you, but I want to continue getting to know you and for you to get to know me outside of the Time Beuro and dating to a good way of doing that isn't it?" Ava said, the first part firmly and the last part flirtatiously.

"Are you asking me out Agent Sharpe?" Sara flirted back.

"Yes, what do you say?" Ava asked.

"Yes," Sara answered.

Turning her head to gently meet Ava's lips for a gentle kiss, they both knew that it would go no further than that for now but it was a kiss that promised more in the future.

Maybe this relationship would not end badly…

* * *

 **This is my first one shot, I hope that you like it.**

 **Lyra**


End file.
